bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach Legends Wiki:Policy Making
| textColour = white }} The Policy Making & Maintaining Committee is a section of the 's administration that deals with the creation and maintaining of rules and policies on the site. It is also referred to as the First Division of the Policy & Standards Committee. Committee Description The Policy Making & Maintaining Committee is the group responsible for both the creation of new rules and policies, the maintaining of current ones, and as well as the deletion of unnecessary ones. They have a set of procedures which they follow so that this power is not abused. The committee is also tasked with interpreting policy should members be confused on their meaning; for example, they are to better explain it for someone who doesn't quite understand them. Division Members The Captain of the Policy Making & Maintaining Committee is also the Head-Captain (head administrator) of the entire wiki. The Lieutenant of the committee is second in command of the committee. Members are charged with the creation of new policy when it is necessary, as well as the maintaining of current policy, and the deletion of unnecessary policy. At anytime, the committee can only hold up to five members maximum; including the Captain and lieutenant. It is generally advisable that people other than committee members not post on this page unless it is to request assistance understanding a policy. Don't come here to tattle on other people. The "Comments and Discussion" section below is where these issues should be posted. Member Responsibilities * The creation of new policy when it is necessary, as well as the maintaining of current policy, and the deletion of unnecessary policy. * Policy interpretation Committee Member Powers * Captain: Leads the committee. Has the power to hold votes on the approval of new policies or the deletion of old policies. Can also approve new members once they've been voted on; he has the final say regardless of the vote. * Lieutenant: Second-in-command. Helps the Captain with his duties, as well as holding votes for new policy or the deletion of policy. Can also hold vote to accept new members. Has rollback rights. * All members may moderate the Suggestion box * All members may suggest new policy, or the deletion of unnecessary ones. * All members may interpret policy Member Qualifications Anyone may nominate themselves on this page's talk page for a place on the committee, so long as there are vacant seats. A user must be active, have had no blocks for several months, and must be both VERY familiar with site policy and committee procedures before being accepted. Also, it is preferred that users have a large amount of mainspace edits (edits to normal articles, rather than user pages or blogs) before they are considered for the committee. Afterwards, a vote will be held by the committee, and if accepted, that user may be added to the table above pending the Captain's final approval. Removal of Seated Members Conditions under which an involuntary (people can always resign) removal would be considered, * In-active for one month or more. * Repeated abuse of privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of wiki's policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section NOT its talk page) by one member and seconded by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the Captain might choose to put the matter straight to the admins for them to vote for rights and dropping the member from the committee or, if I am unsure I can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the committee members want the person evicted, I will pass it along to the admins with the recommendation that they be dropped. Requests for Interpretation If you need committee attention on a policy you are unable to understand, please leave a link to the page in this section below these words, and a committee member will assist you. Category:Projects Category:Administration